An unlikely romance
by Koffee Krazy
Summary: “You know, I usually don’t mind beautiful girls running into my arms, but I’m guessing that you hadn’t exactly meant to jump on me.” An interesting meeting at the train station leads to an interesting romance. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. JK rowling is my hero, she own HP and I'm not her…go figure. **

CHAPTER 1

James Potter glanced at his watch for the hundredth time, in hopes that looking at his watch 10 times a minute would make the time go faster. Where was that damn train, it was already 15 minutes late, and James was running out of patience. He hadn't seen his little sister, Melinda, in nearly 4 months and he was tired of waiting. He glanced around the platform out of boredom. There was an old lady who kept looking into her bag, then sighing and hugging it, a girl dressed in really bright odd clothing sitting on the floor cross-legged murmuring to her self, a man that kept kicking his trunk and yelling at it, and a group of teenage boys fighting with light sabers. James smirked, so many weird people on one train and it would probably combust.

He sighed before looking at his watch one more time, just as the whistle of a train rang from a nearby distance. James sighed in relief. It took them long enough.

"James!" Melinda called out waving frantically and running toward her older brother and role model. James grinned and opened his arms so he could hg his baby sister just like they used to when they were younger when someone came running into his arm a lot faster then he expected.

"Omph, I know you're excited to see me but-" James began but stopped when he realized that the girl in his arms didn't have jet black hair but rather fiery red hair that tumbled down her back. She looked up wide-eyed to meet his gaze and James grinned.

"You know, I usually don't mind beautiful girls running into my arms, but I'm guessing that you hadn't exactly meant to jump on me." The girl turned bright red and James' grin broadened. She really was pretty.

"I'm so sorry, I just have to catch the train, and this one was late and it's been such a long day and-" She rambled on before noticing that the buttons on her bag, which was obviously filled to the brim, had popped of and her things were scattered across the platform. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening. I'm never gonna get the train and I'm going to be stuck here till tomorrow, and these shoes are so uncomfortable, and I don't know where I'm going to sleep and the coffee at here really sucks" She muttered barely stopping to take a breath, throwing her things haphazardly into her bag.

James was amused and just as he went down to help her the whistle on a train behind him blew. Lily looked at it, her emerald green eyes going wide with horror. She grabbed her bag, holding it to her chest and took of running toward the train.

"Wait! You forgot these!" James exclaimed holding a couple of the things she had dropped.

"Keep them!" She replied without looking back and screamed "WAIT! NO DON'T LEAVE!" to the conductor who was just about to close the door. She managed to jump into the train and within seconds was off.

James watched her run away and muttered "Er- thanks" looking at the red stiletto and the pack of unopened pantyhose in his hand. He turned back to his sister and saw her looking at him amusedly. He grinned, greeted her, and held up the shoe and pantyhose. "So what should I do with these?"

Melinda contemplated for a bit "Keep them, it's a small world you might see her again and she'll probably want them back."

Lily sighed and plopped down onto an empty seat. She hated trains, they were so strict with their schedule. Couldn't they be more lenient and wait a few minute for people like her who had trouble being on time. This being on time problem hasd caused her to miss a lot more trains then one person should be allowed to miss in their lifetime.

She was heading to see her parents after about a year of healer training. It had been intense but she liked it. She sighed again still bitter about almost missing the train. _I should've just learned to apparate when I had the chance _she thought glaring at the seat in front of her.

Her thoughts drifted back to the incident at the platform and she found herself blushing. That was so embarrassing, just bumping into him is not so bad, but running into his arms when he was about to hug someone else just put the icing on top. But he was rather cute and he had the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. Who knows maybe she might see him again.

**What do you guys think? Please review. I know its short. But I have a few ideas mapped out and maybe the next chapters will be longer! More coming later! **

**-Koffee Krazy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. The End. **

Chapter 2

Now Lily Evans wasn't a very vain person. Her looks were not the most important thing in her life. But that didn't mean she didn't care. And that certainly did not mean she didn't shop, or that she didn't dress fashionably. Fashion was important and fashion was definitely fun.

Lily didn't lose things. Not often anyway. Ok, so she didn't lose important things. Especially important expensive things. So naturally when her beloved Jimmy Cho, which was not only fashionable but also expensive, was missing, she was frantic.

"Lily, you can wear another pair of shoes," Janine Evans said, watching her daughter turn her bedroom into a dump

"No mum, I can't. These shoes complete the outfit," Lily answered from somewhere behind a rather large pile of clothes. "Maybe it's downstairs," she announced before running down into the living room for the third time to look for her red stiletto.

"Ugh" she sighed before stomping upstairs to change her outfit. "Who the hell loses one shoe anyway," she muttered passing her mum, who was standing on the stairway with a rather amused smile on her face.

She took off the black dress that she had accessorized with a red belt and slipped into a more casual emerald green dress. She took off all her jewelry, finding matching ones to match her current outfit and sighed again.

Lily was meeting her old muggle friends and they were going to a rather high-end restaurant and she had been waiting for a chance to wear that dress. It was an impulse buy and she really wanted to show it off.

She looked at her face in the mirror, sighed and muttered "Oh, who cares if my make-up doesn't match my outfit," and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Butterbeer for Miranda, and Remus, firewhiskey for Sirius, and a Pepsi for Peter. A Pepsi? Isn't that a muggle drink?"

"Yea, and it's delicious. I don't know why we don't drink carbonated drinks?" Peter responded as the others grabbed their choice drinks from the tray James had brought back with him.

"I don't know, maybe because they cause diabetes and make you obese?" Remus quipped.

"Eh minor details," Peter waved it off, as the occupants at the table laughed and sipped their drinks.

Within minutes conversation erupted on the table and landed on James's chance encounter with the redhead at the train station.

"Wait so she just hugged you and ran off?" Sirius questioned "How the hell do you get random girls to hug you at the train station? I've never been able to do that before!"

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sirius, I already told you, she bumped into me. She just ran into me, gave me her shoe and the next thing I knew she was running away for the next train."

"It was a really gorgeous shoe" Miranda stated.

"Forget the shoe, what about the girl? Was she hot?" Sirius interrupted waving aside Miranda's observations.

"I don't know I didn't really look -" James started but was interrupted.

"Ignore him, yea she was," Miranda stated, "You know it was actually kinda like Cinderella. You know except without the whole orange carriage and the fairy godmother"

"And the falling in love at first sight" Remus piped up.

"Yea that too," Miranda muttered, and then turned to her brother with raised eyebrows. "You didn't fall in love with her at first sight did you?"

"What the hell are you two talking about? What is a Cinderella?" James questioned exasperated

"Muggle fairy tale. Cinderella has two ugly sisters that hate her. She goes to a ball, runs away at midnight leaving behind only a shoe. The prince dude finds her because of the shoe," Sirius provided, "What?" he added when everyone at the table looked at him in shock, "I paid attention in muggle studies sometimes."

James rolled his eyes, "What does Cinderella have anything to do with the girl at the train station? Actually never mind I don't want to know, lets change the subject," he said turning to Remus, "So Moony, how goes the job hunt?"

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" An exuberant Alice Prewett exclaimed hopping around the room in what could only be described as uninhibited glee.

Lily, who was resting on her stomach on the four-poster bed in her room, laughed at her friend, "I know you are Alice, you told be 50 times in the last 7 minutes. "

Alice grinned at her, "I know! But it just didn't seem as real until you started squealing when I told you. So you'll be maid of honor right?"

Lily promptly toppled off her bed, "Seriously? What about all your Hogwarts friends?"

"Whom I haven't even heard from since we graduated. So yes or no?" Alice questioned raising her eyebrows at Lily.

"No shit!" Lily exclaimed laughing and got up grabbing Alice's hands and they started squealing and laughing giddy excitement. "This is so exciting! You and Frank! It's so romantic."

"I know," Alice agreed and dramatically put her hands on her chest and fell backward on to the bed, before fanning herself in a rather lovesick manner.

Lily rolled her eyes and they both laughed and within minutes had started a rather long discussion about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

James made his way up to the quidditch stands to their seats while Sirius and Miranda made their way to the concession stand after having promising James that they would get something for him.

He found his seats and sat next to a redhead who was looking at the stadium with bright excited eyes. She looked really familiar. In a matter of seconds James was able to connect the dots and recognized her as the girl who had bumped into him at the train station.

"So you're a witch," James blurted, and then wondered where all the manners his mom had taught him went.

The redhead turned and James saw her eyes light up with recognition before she said with raised eyebrows "Excuse me?"

"A witch?" James question again.

The girl looked confused "What are you talking about?" She asked looking at James at though he was daft.

"You. Are. A. Witch." James said, this time talking slowly and in statement form rather than as a question.

The confusion was gone, now she just looked annoyed "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" she asked just as slowly. "Why do you keep saying that?"

What the hell was wrong with this girl? "You have to be a witch! Or are you a wizard."

"No! Oh my goodness, I'm just here to watch the game, and you are clearly delusional. I'm not a witch" she rolled her eyes, "Or a wizard"

"So you're a squib?" It really was the only possible explanation.

"A squid?" The girl sighed, as though exasperated by James's constant pestering, "Yes, I'm a squid and I live in the ocean, but I decided to take a break and enjoy the sunshine." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm

Ok so that assumption was completely wrong, "Never mind," James muttered before asking, "So you're here to watch quidditch?"

"What's quidditch? I just want to watch the football game and then go home."

"Football?"

"Yes Football! That's why everyone's here!" She exclaimed gesturing at the stadium around them. James could see she was annoyed.

"Right, because players flying on brooms passing ball to each other are clearly playing football." James said rolling his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow at him once again "Whose flying?" She paused, "Are you high?"

James chose to remain silent and cursed Miranda and Sirius for taking so long. His musings about whether or not he should tell someone were interrupted, however, by a loud curse from his right. He looked over to see that she had just spilled her drink over her shirt.

"Oh Frick!" she exclaimed "Damn, that's cold!" She quickly pulled out the wand that she had been using to hold up her hair and with a flick had the mess cleaned up.

James's eyes widened, "HEY!"

The girl smirked and turned to look at him, "Yes?" she questioned.

"You have a wand!" James said accusatorily

She grinned and looked at her wand fondly, "Oh, this old thing? Yea, you like it?"

"But, I asked if you were a witch and you said-" James accusations were cut short by the girl's amused reply.

"You asked a stupid question, I gave a stupid answer," she said matter-of-factly, shrugging.

James wanted to be angry, but after a few moments of just looking at her he burst out laughing. "I can't believe I fell for that," he exclaimed laughing.

She grinned, "Oh, its not your fault. I'm a good actor. I really should get an Oscar for this performance though. "

James waited for some elaboration then prompted, "Whose Oscar?"

She smiled, "Never mind, I'm Lily by the way"

"James," He introduced as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Lily responded.

After a few moments of a rather awkward silence James prompted, with a lack of anything else to say, "So you like quidditch

Lily looked at him and said deadpanned, "Nope. I loathe quidditch. Hate it with every fiber of my being. In fact I'm just here for the fresh air."

James smirked, "Right, never mind. But I'm right when I say that you're a Tutshill Tornadoes fan?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Nope, I'm a Chudley Cannons fan."

"Really, but you're wearing all blue and-" He paused, "wait your being sarcastic again. You know you do that an awful lot."

She laughed, "I know, I'm sorry. Once an opportunity arises, I just can't help myself."

James smiled and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No actually. My parents were dead set against sending me to world that they knew nothing about. I was home schooled."

James looked thoughtful, "I didn't know you can get home schooled for magic."

"Yea, I wasn't willing to just give up magic all together, and after almost a month of back and forth communication with Dumbledore, he recommended a magical tutor. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

James nodded, "Yea, I can't imagine learning magic anywhere else. Did you ever even meet other witch and wizards?"

"Well yeah, I mean I wasn't the only person Mr. Kingston was tutoring. If the lessons were particularly long or we needed partners or something, we would all meet together. Oh, and we took trips to a few magical places every once in a while, because most of those students were muggle-born, like me, and we'd never actually been to any of them. "

"Wow, I never thought that there were actually parents who didn't want their children to go to Hogwarts."

She shrugged, "Well, now you do. But tell me about Hogwarts? I heard it's amazing!" She said dreamily.

"Hardly. It's horrid!" James exclaimed.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yea they make you fight wild magical animals, just to get you sorted. And, they hang you by the ankles for detention."

Lily's eyes went wide, "Whoa, that's so cool!"

James stared, "Seriously?" _Was this girl crazy? _

"Well no." She admitted. "I knew you were lying. After all your fibbing abilities are quite up to par as mine," she added cockily.

"Really?" He thought he had sounded rather convincing.

"No" she said again, "I probably would have believed it actually. But I know a few people who went to Hogwarts from my healer training."

James nodded, and a few moments of silence followed.

"You know, I still have your shoe? The red one."

"Really? I've been looking for it everywhere!" Lily exclaimed, "Jimmy Choos you know?" She added as though to emphasize exactly how important the shoes were.

James was confused, "Who's Jimmy Cho, and why did you name your shoes Jimmy?"

Lily grinned, "No! That's the designer!"

James didn't look convinced, but decided to drop the topic with a skeptical "Right."

The rest of the gang soon returned, along with Alice. Introductions were made and the group sat back to enjoy a rather exciting game of quidditch.

* * *

The table was made for four, and every surface was covered with various Indian delicacies, enough to feed a small army. Lily and Alice sat at opposite ends of the table at quaint Indian restaurant scarfing down curries, naan, and rice. It seemed quite surprising that it was just two rather tiny girls sitting at the table and not an entire quidditch team.

Alice took a sip of her water, and brought up the quidditch game that had ended only 2 hours ago. "So, who exactly was the that?"

Lily looked up from her plate, "That was the guy I was telling you about, the one from the train?"

"Wait, the one with the shoe?"

Lily nodded, "Yep that's him."

Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "You didn't tell me how good looking he was, or that he was James potter?"

Ignoring the first part of her question completely she looked at Alice curiously, "Wait, you know him?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yes," and without elaborating moved on to interrogating Lily, "And you didn't answer my question. How come you never mentioned his incredibly fortunate genes?"

LiIy shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't think it was relevant. And aren't you engaged?" She added the end bit with a raised eyebrow.

Alice looked confused and rather affronted, "Of course, I'm engaged, I told you that last week remember? You agreed to be my maid of honor."

Lily sighed and rolled her yes, "Of course I remember, I'm talking about how your fiancé would feel to see you talking about other men and their fortunate genes," she said teasingly, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Alice grinned, "HA! No, he doesn't mind. I think its OK to ogle at other men as long as I don't jump them. I'm may have caught him, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the other fish in the sea," she finished with a wink.

Lily let out a bark of laughter, "You are going to give Frank hell."

Alice smirked, "Not the point. And we're moving off topic. His looks, especially if he is that hot, are most definitely relevant. Even more so, when you're flirting with him throughout the _entire_ quidditch game," she finished looking at Lily pointedly.

"What? We're were not flirting!" Lily protested, "Ok, maybe a bit," she amended when Alice raised her eyebrows.

Alice nodded wisely, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now we need to figure out what to do with these leftovers," she said looking at the partially finished dishes that covered the table.

"Why did we order the entire menu again?" Lily asked sampling the chicken that they hadn't touched yet.

"We've never been here before. We have to try everything before we pick our favorites," Alice answered matter-of-factly.

"Good point. We should try that new Italian place next time," Lily said as the waiter came to the table with a handful of to go boxes.

"Only if you bring your eye candy from the quidditch game," Alice smirked, "Dinner and a show, it'll be perfect!"

"Shut up and start walking!"

**So here it is, Chapter 2. **

**Now you know why they didn't know each other. I just wanted to use this chapter to sort of explore their relationships with their other friends and getting to know the characters a bit. **

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy. I'm in my third year of University so its pretty busy with classes, internships, volunteering, and my GRE's are right around the corner :-O**

**Wish me luck and tell me what you think. Criticism accepted, no flames please. If you don't like it tell me why.**

**Also Note: football=american soccer  
**

**-Koffee Krazy**


End file.
